


A Tahzu Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [45]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahzu Fanfic

            “ _Please_ let me do something with them?”

            Shaozu grinned and lay back down on the bed and said, emphatically, “No.”

            Tahno rolled his eyes and lay down with him.  “Come on, Shao.”

            “I'll let you do my eyebrows... when you let me do your eyeliner,” Shaozu said, moving his arm to make more space for Tahno beside him.

            Tahno made a face, mockingly, and said, against his cheek, “You turned me into a Kyoshi Warrior last time.”

            “I completely did not,” Shaozu said.

            “Yes you did.” Tahno stretched an arm around and draped it across Shaozu's chest, one finger trailing up and down his side. “Come on, you do everything else.”

            “What, I'm not pretty enough for you?” Shaozu wheedled, chuckling, and wound his hand into Tahno's hair, fingers twining with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

            Tahno hummed low, briefly, eyelids falling shut, and said, “You could be a bit prettier.”

            Shaozu laughed, and tugged a bit on his hair, and said, “You ass,” then turned his head and kissed him, slow, neck craning until Tahno shifted up and brought his palm to his check, thumb just below his jaw line, and Shaozu pulled him tighter, closer, hearts beating faster, tongues twisting.  Tahno laughed into his mouth, grinning, and Shaozu rolled him over, straddling his hips, and vanity was forgotten.


End file.
